1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display which displays predetermined information on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional technology of this type is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H6-83287 describing a liquid crystal display detecting the illumination of the surrounding portion of the display screen by an illumination sensor, and largely correcting the brightness of the gray-scale portion of a display target when the detected illumination is large, thereby improving the visibility of the image of a photograph, etc.
The technology of displaying a character on the above-mentioned liquid crystal display can be the technology (antialiasing) of displaying a smooth and readable character by representing the stroke width of a potion smaller than one pixel as a gray-scale outline of a character.
However, the former of the above-mentioned conventional technology simply, equally, and largely corrects the brightness of a gray-scale portion of a display target. Therefore, for example, if the outline of a character is represented as a gray-scale portion by antialiasing, the brightness of the stroke forming part of a character is corrected. As a result, the stroke width of a character is thinned, thereby lowering the visibility of the character.
The present invention has been developed to solve the problems of the conventional technology, and aims at providing an information display capable of improving the visibility of each display target.